The Adventures Continue
by Monkiegrl360
Summary: Albus and Rose are on their way on the train to Hogwarts for their first year. They meet Draco's son Scorpius and become friends with him. Albus is scared of what house he'll be sorted in. Rose wants to know if the three will stay friends for all 7 years. Main char.: Rose and Albus. Main Pairing: Ropius. Flames aren't welcome. 10/14/12:This is on hiatus until further notice
1. Albus' Sorting

_August 23rd_

The few days before the new school year started, Albus Severus Potter was having a hard time to hyper down. His parents, Harry and Ginny, couldn't blame their son of course. They remember being hyper at his age when they were going to King's Cross on the morning of September First each year for seven years. They only smiled at him, knowing once they got to the station, he'll be more nervous than hyper. Today, the Potters were going to Diagon Alley for Albus and James' school supplies, and get Albus an owl or cat along with his own wand.

Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and the youngest, Lily, went together as a family. Lily couldn't wait to turn eleven, but now both her brothers are leaving for the school year. She wanted to go with them, but she still had a few more years to wait. James was casually following his dad with hands in his pockets, looking around and taking in the sight of the magical community. Albus was holding his mum's hand a little tight, then it softened as she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles in comfort and smiled gently at him. Lily was holding her dad's hand, as Ginny would call her "Daddy's little girl" and always laughed at the name.

"Okay Ginny, why don't you take James and Lily go to Fortescue's while I take Albus to get his wand?" Harry stopped and turned to his wife, who nodded and smiled.

"Come on, James and Lily. Let's go get some ice cream at Flortescues," she said to her youngest and eldest children. Lily gave Harry a big hug and told him she would save some ice cream for him and Albus. He kissed her forehead, smiled at her and said thank you sweetie. Lily giggled then ran off to catch up to her mum and James in the crowd. She found them easily, with her mum's bright red hair shining in the sunlight.

"All right Albus, what's the first thing on your list?"

Albus took out the folded list from his black pant's front pocket and read that First-Year students require:

_Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

He read off the rest of the list to his dad, which included: a wand, one pewter standard size 2 cauldron, one set of glass or crystal phials, one telescope, and one set of brass scales.

Harry thought back to his first visit to Diagon Alley, and how Hagrid surprised him with an owl for a birthday present. He barely thought about Hedwig, not since she died protecting him on the way to the Burrow that night, so long ago. He felt a tug at his shirt sleeve and brought him out from his thinking trance.

"You okay, dad?" Albus asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, just remembering back to my first trip here with Hagrid," the raven-haired man answered his son, while pushing his glasses up a little to wipe the tears away. "Let's go get those books, Al." So father and son walked together to Flourish and Blotts to buy the books he needed. They walked to Wiseacre's Wizarding equipment for the potion items.

Their final stop was Ollivander's Finest Wands Wand Shop. Ollivander tried to retire after the Battle of Hogwarts, but he couldn't live without making wands. He rebuilt his wand shop with the help of Harry, Hermione, and the entire Weasley family, but the children were too young to go help. While rebuilding his shop, he had received a generous donation from somebody. None of them knew who it was that sent the money. All the note said was this:

_Mr. Ollivander,_

_Please accept my donation of 300,000 Galleons to repair and rebuild your wand shop. The Wizarding community needs their finest wand maker in the future, and you're the best there is._

He was speechless, and kept reading the note. He couldn't believe it! He could rebuild his shop and possibly expand it with this money. He'd be forever grateful to whoever sent it.

Harry was smiling again, staring off into space when the same tug happened again.

"Dad," Albus whined a little, just excited to get his new wand. "We're at Ollivanders! Time to get my wand!" He shouted, and he ran into the store; Harry followed his son. What neither of them expected was to see not only Hermione and Rose, but Draco and his son Scorpius there as well.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, didn't think we'd see you here today. Where's Ron and Hugo?" Harry asked, looking around the newly built wand shop. With the money, the shop was expanded, so there would be more room in the front with chairs to sit down in while waiting.<p>

"Oh Harry! Good to see you! Getting your wand today, Albus?" Hermione asked her nephew, and he nodded. Young Albus wasn't expecting to see his aunt and cousin here today. "Ron's at home with Hugo. He took the week off because Hugo got the Dragon Pox. It hits younger, smaller children harder. Poor Hugo is itching a lot. Molly has been watching over him as well. We're lucky Rose didn't get it, especially just before going to Hogwarts," she answered his question with a smile, but Harry wasn't looking at her. He was staring at Malfoy and his son.

"Harry, just leave Malfoy alone. He's here for the same reasons we are, and starting a fight with him now will make the children fight at school," she warned against him going over to the blond wizards, grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"I know, I just wanted to say hi to him," Harry reassured her, and she let go, watching him walk over to the Malfoys. That's exactly what he did, and to Hermione's surprise, they were getting along and laughing together.

"Albus, sweetie, why don't you go wait with Rose in line to get your wand," Hermione kindly said, smiling. "She's right over there by the books. I'm going to have a little talk with your dad." Albus didn't notice the slight anger in her voice, but did as his aunt asked and walked over to wait with Rose. Hermione went towards her brother-in-law and the tall blond wizard. She'd admit she had not like Draco Malfoy during their school years, but something changed about him that she noticed. Instead of running away like his father did at the end of the Battle, he still went with them, but came back to help with the relief efforts after Harry defeated Voldemort.

She looked over at them and saw Draco and Harry were chatting as if they've been best buds for years! She couldn't believe her eyes. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, were having a civil conversation. _Has the world ended?_ she screamed in her mind, and was waiting for something horrible to happen, but it never came. She took a deep breath and calmed down enough to walk over to them. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?" He asked nervously.

"What, may I ask, are you doing with Malfoy?" She returned in question, irritated.

Harry was about to answer her, but Draco intervened, annoyed with her interruption.

"Gran - " a look from Harry caused him to rethink his approach towards his best friend. He cleared his throat, and started again.

"Hermione," this got her attention, "I want to apologize for my actions back in school. I'm really sorry for everything that I, my parents and my aunt did to you and your friends. I really regret calling you a 'mudblood' in second year too, but the punch in third, I deserved that. I hope you can forgive me."

Hermione was, to say the least, shocked to hear Draco Malfoy apologize to a Muggle-born witch, let alone hearing it come from him herself. Her head was telling her to say 'I don't believe you,' but her heart felt it that he was being truly sincere. She sighed.

"I - I accept your apology, Mal-" the same look Harry gave Draco was now being directed at her. "Draco. . . I'm glad to have seen it myself, you've changed since school."

"I know, and I would like just one chance, from you," Hermione gave him an odd look. "All three of you, I mean," he quickly added with a sheepish smile.

"All right then, maybe you can when we drop off James, Albus, and Rose at the station next week. We'll see you there with your son," Harry offered, holding out his hand.

Draco took his hand and they shook hands, knowing they'll be seeing each other very soon.

A few minutes later, Rose and Albus came over with their new wands, bringing their parents over to the counter to pay for the wands.

"Mum, who was that man you were talking to?" Rose asked, curious and itching to know if that cute boy was the man's son.

"He's a former schoolmate of your uncle and I. He wasn't nice to us back then in school, but I want you to know that you can be friends with his son, okay sweetie?" Rose nodded and smiled.

"What's his name? What's his son's name?"

"Slow down there, Rose," Harry answered his niece this time, thinking the same thing Hermione was. Rose is starting to have a crush on Scorpius. "The man's name is Draco, and his son is Scorpius. You and Albus will be in the same year as Scorpius, so I hope you two will get along," Rose smiled again. She couldn't wait to see Scorpius again.

* * *

><p><em>September 1st, 10:40-10:45 AM<em>

The Potters and Weasleys met up at the train station to drop off their children old enough to go to Hogwarts. The two couples spent a few minutes hugging and saying hellos to each other, and then went on to hug the other's children.

A few minutes later after the hugging, Ginny, James and Lily went through the magical barrier to get to their real train. Harry and Albus went next, with Hermione and Rose following, and Ron and Hugo behind them. The sets of parents double checked their children's trollies to make sure they had everything.

"Mum! I'm sure I have everything, I double-checked," Rose Weasley cried, yet her mum continued to keep checking through her things.

"I know, sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with making sure one more time before you go," she smiled and laughed at her daughter huffing and crossing her arms. Harry and Ron took the trollies over to the train's storage compartments

"Stick together you three," Harry shouted to them as they climbed aboard the train. "We'll see you at Christmas!" They waved to their children as the train was leaving the station. Lily and Hugo ran with the train, shouting their final good byes to their siblings and cousin(s) until they stopped before the end of the platform. They ran back to their parents when they couldn't see the train any longer.

Lily and Hugo noticed a tall, blond man talking to their parents, and both were wondering what was going on.

Lily wasn't comfortable around this man, but Hugo decided to be the brave one to ask his parents who the man was.

"Mum, Dad, who's he?" the young Weasley asked, pointing at Draco. Hermione pulled his hand down, telling him it is impolite to point at people.

"That's all right, Hermione," this action did not go unnoticed by Ron. "He was simply asking a question. No harm, no foul, as they say." He shrugged.

"Draco," Ron looked as if he were about to explode, with as red as his face was. "you just quoted a Muggle saying. Are you all right? Ronald, please, the least you can do is stop acting so childish!" She yelled at him.

"Oh really now? I'm not the one conversing with the enemy here. Harry, help me out here," he whined to the raven-haired wizard. Harry couldn't believe his best friend's behavior. All Draco was trying to do was ask for forgiveness from them, and Ron wasn't helping the situation.

"Sorry Ron, but I have to go with Hermione on this one," the red head wizard looked as if he just got his favorite toy taken away, his mouth hanging down. "Draco is here because I asked him to meet us when we came to the station to drop the kids off. It wouldn't do any good if Rose and Albus saw us fighting with Scorpius' dad. He's here to apologize for his actions back during school. Please, Ron, just shut up for a moment and listen to what he has to say to us."

Ron was dumbstruck, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to upset Harry, Hermione, _and_ Ginny all in one day.

"Maybe we should go some place more private?" Draco offered, and the trio nodded in response. Ginny and Hermione gathered Lily and Hugo up to leave with Harry and Ron following their wives and children.

* * *

><p><em>On the train to Hogwarts<em>

After fifteen minutes, the trio of cousins found an empty train compartment, they sat down inside with their feet hurting a little. To pass the time, they played Exploding Snaps, ate candy from the trolley, and took short naps. James set an alarm on his wand to buzz when they were about twenty minutes away from the castle. He gently woke his brother and cousin up, and told them they were almost there.

"Albus, what house do you want to be in?" asked James, Albus' older brother. James was a Gryffindor, and his brother Albus and cousin Rose are coming to Hogwarts for their first year.

"I don't know. Anything but Slytherin would be nice." He replied.

"Nothing is wrong with Slytherin, you know." Said a unknown voice at the door of their small train compartment about ten minutes later, and the person saw there was enough room for one more person. "Hi, I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. I don't have anywhere to sit, so is it alright if I join you all?"

The brothers and Rose looked at each other apprehensively, but Rose gave the young blond haired boy a sweet smile and invited him in, remembering him at the wand shop last week.

"Thanks, so what are your names?" He came in the compartment and sat down.

"I'm Rose Weasley, and these two are my cousins, James and Albus Potter." Rose said, the smile still on her face.

"How are you related?" Scorpius asked confused.

"My dad and their mum are siblings." She answered, and the two boys rolled their eyes.

"That's neat. What house do you want to be in Rose?" Scorpius asked with the famous Malfoy smirk. She blushed slightly, and looked down to her feet.

"Um, I was hoping to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, like my mum. The Sorting Hat told her that she could choose either one, and she chose Gryffindor."

"Really? That's interesting. I kind of don't want to be in Slytherin, but then I don't want to let my parents down, especially my mum. She's still like most Purebloods who don't want to have anything to do with Muggle-borns or Halfbloods. My dad has changed though. Blood doesn't matter much to him anymore these days. I suppose your father taught him that lesson well." He said and pointed to James and Albus. The train came to a sudden stop and that surprised all but James, because he was used to it.

"I'll see you three at the Sorting, 'kay?" Said James and he walked off as they said bye for now.

When Rose, Albus, and Scorpius walked off the train together, they heard the booming voice of Hagrid.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years follow me!" He shouted out.

"Hi Hagrid." Albus greeted.

"'Ello Albus. How's ya dad doin'? And who's ya frien'?"

"He's doing great. He's told me a lot about you. This is Scorpius." He said with a small smile.

"Is tha' so? Well, we can talk more lata', gotta get you three to the castle in time for the sortin'."

All the first years followed Hagrid to the boats, which went across the lake to the castle. It looked as if the war hadn't destroyed it at all. Rose was slightly nervous being in the boat, so luckily she had Albus and Scorpius with her.

"Hey you guys. If we're not in the same house, can we still be friends, like Uncle Harry, and my mum and dad were for the entire time they went to Hogwarts?" Rose asked, she knew Albus would still be her friend but wanted to have Scorpius be included as well.

"Of course, Rose," Scorpius comforted her. "I know my dad wasn't very nice to any of your parents but I hope I can be a better friend to you two. Whatever house we're in won't matter to me because we're friends already."

"Really, Scorpius?" A smile lit up on her face, and even in the dark night, he could still see it, and he nodded. She nearly squeezed him to death. It wasn't until Albus said something that she let go of him.

"Sorry." She said, not looking at him.

"It's alright, Rose. Look! We're nearly at the castle!"

Another minute or so later, the First Years were walking up to the castle, where the large doors open for them to be let in. They were greeted by Professor McGonagall, to explain to them the houses and House Cup. As she finished, Rose whispered to Albus and Scorpius.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw, but I'm scared that I will be put in Gyffindor because I know I'm not brave like my mum and dad." She looked as if she were about to cry.

"Rose, please don't cry. I believe you would do great in either house." Albus was the one to comfort his cousin this time.

"We're ready for you. Follow me." Said McGonagall, and everyone followed her into the Great Hall, where they saw James sitting at the Gryffindor table and waved to him, and he waved back.

"When I call your name, please come up, and you will be sorted." Professor McGonagall explained. She unwound the scroll to read off the first name, and even she had to do a double-take.

"Potter, Albus."

"Oh Albus, you're first! Go on, get up there!" Rose pushed him up the steps gently, and gave him a smile. "Just go, it's okay, Al."

He walked through the crowd of First Years, but they went to the sides as he walked by them. He was so nervous. He knew once he was sorted into a House, he couldn't change it. Once he reached the stool, he turned around to face forward, and Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Hm, yes, yes. I see, you're another Potter, aren't you?" The Hat spoke out loud. "It was hard to sort your dad, you know." This it whispered to him.

"I know, he told me before I got on the train." He whispered back.

"Now, where to put you...hmmmm." The Hat pondered. "You want to be close to your cousin and new friend, yes?" The Hat whispered again, and young Albus nodded nervously. "Very well then... GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table and a huge smile grew on Albus' face. Even Professor McGonagall was smiling for another Potter has been sorted into her house again. Albus ran straight for Rose and gave her a huge hug.

"Now, it's your turn, cousin." He whispered in Rose's ear, and gave a little laugh. "Good luck," and walked to Gryffindor table with his head held high and a great smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Should I continue this? Let me know in a review, because I've gotten comments on a page I admin that I should continue it. Thanks for reading! Oh, and Rose and Albus are the main characters, but Rose and Scorpius will be the pairing. :P with the faintest hint of Dramione ;) Megan Malfoy<em>

_PS: Here's a teaser preview to an upcoming blooper/one-shot spin-off of 'SS'. Enjoy and tell me what you think of it! Btw, this is the major updated version of the first chapter, hope you like it.  
><em>

_"When Hermione heard a scream from the bathroom, she was startled at first, but then realized it could be Draco hurt. _

_She ran up and through the door and shouted "Draco!"_

_"In here, Hermione," he sounded like he were in pain._

_"What happened?" she asked in silence, but then her question was answered by looking at the floor, spots of blood all over._

_"It hurts, Hermione, it hurts," he cried, clutching his stomach._

_At that moment, she knew exactly what time of the month it would be for her. . . had she still been in her own body."_


	2. What House Would You Choose?

**The Adventures Continue Chapter 2**

One by one, the new first year students were called up to be sorted into one of the four houses. The Scamander twins were sorted into Ravenclaw like their mother. Neville and Hannah's son was sorted in Gryffindor like his dad. Albus was waiting for Rose and Scorpius to be sorted. They were of the few left yet to be sorted.

Until Rose heard her name called out by Professor McGonagall.

She walked up, after gathering her courage, to the stool and sat down, waiting for the hat to be placed upon her head.

"Ahhhh, another Weasley daughter. You're intelligent like your mother, and brave like your father," she smiled. "Now where to put you." She giggled a little.

"So I'll do the same thing with you as I did with your mother, dear girl. I'll let you decide between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw,"

'The Hat's letting me choose my house.' she thought. 'Now to choose the right one so I can still be with Scopius and Albus.'

"To stay friends with young mister Malfoy, you must choose wisely," was the hat's last piece of advice to Rose before it yelled out

"RAVENCLAW!"

She hopped from the seat and sat down with her new house mates.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" He heard his name, and kept his cool. He sat down on the stool, knowing that just moments ago she was sitting there.

"You must be Draco's son," the Hat whispered. "I remember all those years ago, he sat just a moment, I barely touched his head, and was in Slytherin."

"I just want to stay with my new friends," Scorpius whispered back. "Albus is in Gryffindor and Rose in Ravenclaw. I don't want the house prejudice to separate us. My dad's told me what it was like when he was a student." He sighed.

"Put me where I belong," he said confidently.

"Very well, then this is your desire? To be able to stay friends with them, you must choose the house you feel you belong in. You're intelligent like Rose," the Hat said after he nodded in confirmation, and concluded the first years sorting with Scorpius being in . . .

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah hi there. Been a while since you've seen me huh? Anyway, I'm not too entirely happy with this one, so it may be changed in the near future. But at least I've done something with this. Hope you like Rose and Scorpius end up in Ravenclaw.


	3. Letters to Mum and Dad

The Adventures Continue Chapter 3 "Letters to Mum and Dad"

With the Sorting completed, the students of Hogwarts enjoyed the annual Welcome Feast. Rose was perfectly happy being in Ravenclaw and she couldn't wait to tell her parents. Albus wanted to be with his cousin, but knew if the Hat said he is a Gryffindor, then it's where he belongs.

Scorpius was getting extremely nervous because he wasn't sure how his parents would react to the news of not being sorted in Slytherin. He really was worried about it, but one thing that came out of being in Ravenclaw was that he and Rose were in the same house.

As soon as the feast ended, the students went up to their dormitories, Rose and Albus were happy to send letters to their parents saying what house they're in.

* * *

><p><em>Dear mum and dad,<em>

_I'm in Gryffindor! Just like you both were! I'm so happy, and I hope you're both proud of me of making Gryffindor._

_Love,_

_Albus_

* * *

><p>Rose was beaming with happiness, and couldn't stop smiling so much. She as well could not wait to tell her parents. Once she got to her dorm room, she started writing her parents.<p>

_Mum and dad,_

_I made Ravenclaw! Albus was sorted into Gryffindor. The Hat told me that you were given the choice to choose between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Mum, and gave me the same choice. It said I was intelligent like you, mum. Scorpius and I are also in the same house! I can't wait for classes to start._

_Love you,_

_Rose_

* * *

><p>In the Ravenclaw house, a young blond wizard was having trouble how to tell his parents, more his mum than his dad. He didn't know how to tell them, to break the news. He knew his dad would be proud of him, for being in any of the houses, but his mom's reaction worried him greatly. His mother, Astoria, was still more of a traditional woman who would rather have her child in the same house as both parents.<p>

_Mother and Father,_

_I would like to tell you that I have been sorted in Ravenclaw. Rose and I are in the same house, and Albus was sorted into Gryffindor. I hope I didn't disappoint either of you. You said you would be proud of me, no matter what house I'd be sorted into, father. I'd rather be a Ravenclaw than a Slytherin and deal with the house discrimination. I'm actually happy being in Ravenclaw._

_Sincerely your son,_

_Scorpius_

* * *

><p>AN: Two chapters in less than a day, and I might have another one coming within the next day or so as well. Hope you like!


End file.
